Suprize return of a foe
by Emerald Tsukino
Summary: Naraku has been in hiding for six years. Kikyo was sent to hell but comes back to the land of the living after six years of being there. Naraku was believed to be dead because Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. There hasn't been a sign of him. It has been five years since Kagome and Inuyasha got married as well as Sango and Miroku. Kagome is now a half demon. Summery inside.


THE SUPRIZE RETURN OF A FOE

**THIS IS A REPOST OF A SIX YEAR OLD STORY. I NO LONGER WRITE THIS POORLY I just put it up wondering if anyone wanted a revised and EXTENDED REPOST**

**The Poll is on my profile**

Summery-

Naraku has been in hiding for six years. Kikyo was sent to hell but comes back to the land of the living after six years of being there. Naraku was believed to be dead because Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. There hasn't been a sign of him. It has been five years since Kagome and Inuyasha got married as well as Sango and Miroku. Kagome is now a half demon. Kohaku is dead because Kanna stole his jewel shard. The jewel is whole and pure. The jewel made Kagome a half demon as a favor making it whole and pure once again. By some twist of fate Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get along as family should and thus Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru to get his left arm from their father's tomb meaning the Demon Lord had both arms once again. Rin is now 18. Sesshomaru has something stirring deep inside of him… Rin, is all he thinks about. What will Sesshomaru do?

Read and find out.

**Chapter One- The Announcement**

It was early spring the snow had just started to melt. A messenger ran from Inuyasha's village. The message was from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru announcing the birth of Inuyasha's and Kagome's seconded child, a boy named Sota. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eldest was a girl named Izayoi who is three years old.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shrieked Master Jaken.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the shrieking imp that in his opinion rudely barged in his study.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shrieked Master Jaken.

Sesshomaru finally look up. His face was blank.

"Messenger from your filthy half breed b…" started the imp.

"Don't call my brother a filthy half breed," snapped Sesshomaru.

"Kagome had a son, Sota," said the imp.

The silence from Sesshomaru indicted to the imp he should leave.

_I should pay my brother a visit. We haven't talked in a while. Besides Rin will be able to talk to Kagome and Sango, _thought Sesshomaru. _Rin… Why can't I stop thinking about her? Do I love her? No, this Sesshomaru dose not love humans._

Sesshomaru stood up and left his study to find the imp. Master Jaken was standing outside of the room

"Jaken, we leave tomorrow morning," said Sesshomaru. "Tell Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," replied Jaken.

With Rin…

Rin was sitting on the edge of her bed deep in thought…

_Why do I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at My Lord? Do I love him? He has been so kind to Rin. Why? Dose he love me? Master Jaken says My Lord dose not like humans._

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rin offhandedly.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru says we are leaving tomorrow morning," said Master Jaken. "And whip that dreamy look off of your face before then!"

"Yes, Master Jaken," said Rin finally getting out of her fantasy that by some rare chance Sesshomaru loved her.

Jaken slammed the door shut.

Rin sighed. _What if Lord Sesshomaru loves me?_

Rin stood up and walked the bath house connected to the main castle complex. She bathed and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru…

He was sitting back at the table of his study. He was having a two-sided conversation with himself.

_Do I love Rin?_

_Yes_

_She is human the other demons wouldn't accept_

_You are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands_

_So they will just have to listen_

_JUST FESS UP!_

_No_

Sesshomaru stood up and left his study.

_Wait, did this Sesshomaru just say he loved Rin, as human?_

_Yes_

_What?_

_Your Father…_

_So_

_He loved a human_

_So_

_Your brother, Inuyasha, loves a human, well now half demon due to the gratitude of the jewel of four souls_

_So_

_This means one thing _

_What?_

_You love Rin._

**A/N sorry about this Sessy is a little OOC and talk to him self but it will continue **

**Chapter Two- Kikyo's Return**

She was breathing, living once again against her will. _I have to kill Kagome, _thought Kikyo. Kikyo had taken the bit of soul that remained within her body with her to hell so Kagome still didn't have all of her soul. Kikyo had been brought back by Narku, to kill Kagome.

Back at the Western Lands…

_Rin looks so much like Kagome when she was 18, _thought Sesshomaru.

He got up and got ready to leave for his brother's.

With Rin…

Rin sat up in her bed and yawned as she stretched. She quickly got up and ran down the main gates hoping the imp wouldn't screech at her for being late just because he had to wait for her to get there on time. She even skipped breakfast. It turned out that she for once had to wait for her Lord, AhUn, and Master Jaken. Jaken was the last one there.

"You are late," said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Please forgive me My Lord!" screeched the imp.

"Shut up and I might," said Sesshomaru.

They left and traveled for two days of their journey unperturbed. On the third day Kikyo showed up.

"The clay pot, my Lord," said the imp.

"Why is Kagome with you?" Kikyo asked.

"I am Rin," said Rin

"Impossible you look too much like Kagome," said Kikyo as she drew back her bow with an arrow knocked on the bowstring.

"Leave," commanded Sesshomaru.

A whole pack of wolf demons showed up and thus distracted Sesshomaru, AhUn, and Master Jaken. Kikyo then loosed her arrow and it hit Rin in the chest. Rin fell to the ground unconscious just as the rest of the group finished off the wolf demons.

"Rin!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"My Lord we are less than two hours from your brother's village," said Master Jacken.

"Jaken, take AhUn and return to my empire," ordered Sesshomaru. "You two will just slow me down."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," replied Jaken as he lead AhUn away toward the west.

Sesshomaru scooped up Rin and headed at top speed for his brother's village. He reached it in an hour.

"Hi uncle Sesshy!" yelled **Izoyi. **

Inuyasha was soon standing next to his daughter to greet his elder brother.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha stairing at Rin's limp and bloody form.

"Kikyo and a pack of wolf demons," said Sesshomaru as his younger brother dragged him inside of his home.

Kagome had just put Sota down for a nap. Kagome walked into the room and was shocked to see Sesshomaru holding a bloody limp Rin in his arms.

"This way," said Kagome.

Kagome lead Sesshomaru to the spare room and told him to lay Rin there.

"You said Kikyo did this," said Inuyasha. "She was sent to hell."

"Inuyasha, I need some herbs and a bucket of water to treat this wound and while you're at it get Sango," said Kagome. "She needs to know."

Inuyasha left on his task.

"Will she make it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I do not know," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up and left the room. He walked out of the hut.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha following him.

"To return the clay pot to her resting place for good," said Sesshomaru.

"I will come…" started Inuyasha.

"Stay here. It is Kagome she is after," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha turned and walked back into the hut.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do not know," said Kagome.

"I think Sesshomaru loves her," said Inuyasha.

"Did you tell Sango and Miroku that Kikyo is back?" asked Kagome.

"Mommy Auntie Sango is here," said Izoyi

"What is go…" started Sango but stopped when she saw Rin.

"Kikyo," said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru went after her. I think my brother is in love with Rin," said Inuyasha.

Kagome finished tying of Rin's bandage.

"How is Kohaku and Hanna?" asked Kagome (Kohaku is Sango's and Miroku's first born child same age as Izoyi. Hanna is their second child she is five months old).

"They are fine," said Sango.

"SANGO!" they heard Miroku shout from their home about half a mile away.

**A/N i hope you like it i will continue when i get 5 more reviews (total of 6).**

**Chapter Three- Narku's Return**

Sesshomaru ran to where they had been attacked. He smelt Narku. _It can't be Narku is dead. _

"Sesshomaru," said Narku's chill voice. "I heard your brother's mate is dead. I guess I can send Kikyo back to hell."

Kikyo walked into the clearing and was sent back to hell her body became a pile of ashes. **AN- YAH! Kikyo is dead sorry Kikyo lovers**

"Shocked, you thought I was dead. I even made the Monk's wind tunnel go away," said Narku. "Die Sesshomaru!"

Tenseiga transported Sesshomaru back to his brother's hut. Sesshomaru was badly injured but he would live.

Meanwhile with Sango, Miroku, and their family…

"Miroku!" screamed Sango when she got back home. "What happened?"

"My wind tunnel," said Miroku. "It is back."

Sango dragged Miroku to Kagome's and Inuyasha's.

"Sango," said a surprised Kagome.

"Miroku's wind tunnel… is…is… back," stuttered Sango.

"What!" exclaimed Kagome.

Sesshomaru stumbled into the hut.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said sinking to the floor.

Rin moaned in the corner. Inuyasha heard her say "Sesshomaru,"

"Sesshomaru is out for the next day," said Inuyasha dragging his brother to a mat in the corner.

"I am going to go get Kohaku and Hanna from their naps and bring them here," said Sango and she left

Everyone was silent for the most part. Sota started crying. Sango quickly returned with a crying Hanna and a pale faced Kohaku. Everyone ate supper at Inuyasha's. Rin woke up shortly after supper. She bolted upright but quickly regretted it.

"Rin relax," said Kagome pushing gently on Rin's shoulder to make her lay back down

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being attacked by wolf demons and Kikyo," said Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru" gasped Rin when she saw him lying on the mat unconscious and bloody.

Rin got up and walked over to his limp body.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said Rin.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"Rin?" said Sesshomaru.

"What happened, my Lord?" asked Rin.

"Please don't call me your Lord, call me Sesshomaru," said Sesshomaru.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rin.

"Beaten," said Sesshomaru.

"We need to brigandage his wounds," said Rin with authority after Sesshomaru passed out again.

Kagome got new bandages and some warm water. Rin wouldn't let Kagome bandage Sesshomaru.

"Rin you need to rest," said Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, and their children had returned home. Inuyasha was putting Sota down for the night. Izoyi was in bed sleeping.

"Will he live?" asked Rin.

"Yes," said Kagome.

Rin lay back down on her mat and went to sleep. Kagome got up and walked to the master bedroom. Inuyasha couldn't get Sota to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Can I try?"

Inuyasha handed the crying baby to Kagome and he was asleep in a matter of minutes. Kagome put him in his crib and went to bed followed by Inuyasha.

**Chapter Four – It Feels Good to Admit Things**

Inuyasha and Kagome woke at sunrise to Sota's hungry cries. Kagome feed him and went to check on Rin and Sesshomaru with Inuyasha. Rin was still sleeping but Sesshomaru was tearing off his bandages because he no longer needed them because he was healed.

"How is Rin?' asked Sesshomaru.

"She is fine. She'll make it," said Kagome. "She bandaged you up last night she wouldn't let me."

Sesshomaru was silent.

"Inuyasha, I think you need to talk to your brother," said Kagome. "I need to talk to Rin with Sango."

"Got it," said Inuyasha and he dragged his brother off to the spare room.

"What was that about?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You love Rin don't you?" asked Inuyasha.

"So," said Sesshomaru.

"Just tell her, if you wait you might lose her like I nearly lost Kagome," said Inuyasha.

At Miroku's and Sango's…

"We should see how Rin and Sesshomaru are," said Miroku to Sango.

"Ya," agreed Sango.

Sango feed Hanna and she picked her up and headed for Inuyasha's closely followed by Miroku and Kohaku. Kagome let them into the hut and shut the door.

"Hi," said Kagome.

Kohaku was playing a game with Izayoi.

"How is everyone?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru is fine, Rin will be fine in a couple of days," said Kagome. "Inuyasha is talking to Sesshomaru right now."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the room. Sesshomaru was beat red in a full out blush (for the first time in his whole life). Rin was starting to stir. Sango handed Hanna to Miroku and went to Rin's side at the same time as Kagome. Rin's eyes flashed open.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome hope that he would get the hint for the men to leave. He did.

When the women were alone.

"Rin, we have to ask you. Do you love Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome and Sango.

They didn't need an answer she turned three shades of red before saying, "Yes."

"Love is a very natural feeling," said Sango.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," said Kagome.

"He can't accept me. I am human," said Rin. "I would do anything to have his love but it is a foolish fantasy."

"Rin isn't it obvious. He loves you," said Kagome. "He came running in here yesterday with you bloody and limp in his arms and the first thing he says is him asking if you were going to be okay."

"You are kidding me right," said Rin.

"No," said Sango.

"I am a blink in his life time," said Rin.

"He loves you," said Kagome.

"He will only love me if by some miraculous reason I become full dog demon," said Rin. "Which I know is impossible."

"Rin, we need to change your bandages," said Kagome.

Rin laid back down on the mat. Rin, just then, for no apparent reason, started to cough. Sango and Kagome sat her up and grabbed a couple more pillows to prop her up against. Rin soon passed out due to her coughing fit. Sango and Kagome undid Rin's old bandages to uncover an infection in the wound. They clean up the wound as best as they could. It now looked as though Rin might not make it. Rin was now burning up with a raging fever.

With the Men…

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Miroku.

They heard Rin's coughing fit. Sesshomaru ran back into the room in time to see Rin pass out. Inuyasha and Miroku followed Sesshomaru. When the women finished Kagome gave a grim look to Inuyasha.

_Damn Kikyo, _thought Inuyasha. Kagome was thinking similar thoughts, but hers were ten times more colorful.

"If she didn't have an infection, she would live, there is nothing I can do," said Kagome.

Sesshomaru gaped at Kagome. _WHAT! _shouted Sesshomaru mentally.

"The jewel," said someone in the room.

"is not an option. It would be a selfish wish," said Kagome.

"and a blood bond will only work if both parties love each other," said Sango.

Kagome whispered that they both did to Sango. Everyone then left the room except Sesshomaru.

"For Rin it is worth it," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kneeled on the floor beside Rin. Her eyes fluttered open as Sesshomaru stroked her raven black hair off of her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she faintly whispered.

"Rin I love you," said Sesshomaru.

"I love you too," said Rin. "I know I probably won't live."

"Will you agree to a blood bond?" asked Sesshomaru. "I can't live without you,"

"What will that do?" asked Rin.

"You will live," said Sesshomaru.

Rin mumbled something that the demon Lord heard as a yes. He took a knife and slit her wrist and his. Their blood mixed. Rin fell into an easy sleep. The cuts on their wrist quickly healed. Sesshomaru stood up and left the room, a feeling of ease washed over all of his systems.

**AN- Next Chapter- Facing the Rest**

**Chapter Five- Facing the Rest**

Sesshomaru walked into the living room area where the rest of them were. Inuyasha with his sensitive ears had heard everything. He was smiling evilly at his brother.

"You wouldn't," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha winked.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" shouted Izayoi running toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up his niece.

"I would," taunted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome in a dangerous tone of voice (Sit tone).

"Kagome please," begged Inuyasha.

"Daddy's being a scardy cat," said Izayoi.

"Sit boy," said Kagome.

Crash. Inuyasha didn't even ask why he was sat.

"Did you admit it?" asked Kagome.

No response.

"Uncle Sesshy is being a scardy cat," said Izayoi.

Inuyasha got up from the floor.

"Did you?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru very quietly.

"See it doesn't hurt to admit things," said Inuyasha.

"I am going to go check on Rin," said Kagome.

Sango followed Kagome. When the entered the room where Rin lay; she was sleeping peacefully. Kagome felt her forehead and her fever was gone. Sango felt for a pulse; it was normal.

"No fever," said Kagome.

"Pulse normal," said Sango.

"This is odd," they both said at the same time.

Rin stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"You two were right. I was wrong," said Rin sitting up.

"Rin, you should lie down. You don't want to reopen your wounds," said Sango.

Rin sighed by laid back down on the mat. Her head was buzzing. _Sesshomaru-sama said he loved me!_

"Are you hungry Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Ya," said Rin.

"I'll make some Ramen," said Kagome.

**AN- hope u liked**

**R&R please**

**Next Chapter- The Return to the ****Western Lands**

**Chapter Six- The Return to the Western Lands**

Rin was strong enough to get up the following morning. Sesshomaru was still worrying about her.

"Lighten up Sesshomaru. She made a miraculous recovery," said Inuyasha.

"I should have told her earlier," said Sesshomaru mentally kicking himself.

"Breakfast!" shouted Kagome.

Both of them got up from the pillows they were sitting on and they headed to the dinning room. Rin was sitting at the table holding baby Sota. Izayoi was 'helping' Kagome get breakfast ready.

"Izayoi," said Inuyasha.

They young half demon ran and jumped onto her father.

"I don't think it is safe here," said Sesshomaru. "To close to where Rin was attacked."

Thankfully Izayoi was to busy pulling on her dad's ears to listen to what Sesshomaru said.

"I am planning on returning to the Western Lands today," said Sesshomaru. "I think your family and the monk's and demon slayers family should come with Rin and me. It would be safer."

"Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Sure," said Kagome.

"Then all we need to do is go and talk to Miroku and Sango," said Inuyasha.

"After breakfast," said Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when are we leaving?" asked Rin.

"As soon as possible," replied Sesshomaru.

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha carried Izayoi with him to answer the door.

"Hi," said Sango and Miroku.

Sango was holding baby Hanna and Miroku was carrying Kohaku. Kagome set the breakfast down on the table.

"Hi," said Kagome.

Miroku set Kohaku down and he and Izayoi ran off to play.

"Today I plan on leaving for the Western Lands," said Sesshomaru. "I do not think it is safe here. I think you should come to the Western Lands with Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Izayoi, and I."

"We accept your offer," said Miroku after about half a minute.

"Izayoi! Breakfast!" shouted Kagome.

They finished breakfast quickly. Miroku and Sango left to pack a few items and to get Kirara.

"Inuyasha, would you pack a few clothes?" asked Kagome.

"Ya sure," replied Inuyasha.

Rin helped Kagome with the rest of the dishes. By the time they were done Inuyasha had finished packing and Sango's family was waiting.

"Lets leave," said Sesshomaru helping Rin onto his personal cloud.

Kirara transformed form cute and cuddly to ready to go into battle form. Sango climbed on and Miroku handed Hanna to her. Then put Kohaku behind Sango and got on himself.

"I'll hold Sota if it would help," offered Sesshomaru. "Izayoi can come up here as well."

Inuyasha handed the sleeping babe to his brother. Izayoi scrambled up beside her uncle as quick as she could. They left at top speed. Inuyasha easily ran with Kagome on his back. They arrived in Sesshoumaru's lands at sundown. Jaken eagerly greeted his Lord at the gates.

"Jaken, Naraku has returned, alert all that need to know," said Sesshomaru

"Yes M'Lord," said the imp.

Sesshomaru handed Sota to Inuyasha and Izayoi clung to her mother. Izayoi knew that Naraku was a very bad thing.

"Prepare a dinner and guest rooms," ordered Sesshomaru at the nearest servant.

"Yes M'Lord,"

Rin's vision was going blurry. Sesshomaru noticed her swaying.

"Rin," he said.

Rin fainted, Sesshomaru caught her.

"She fainted," said Sesshomaru scooping her up and bringing her to her room.

He laid her on the bed and took the blanket from the end of the bed and covered her up.

A servant led the families to their rooms. Dinner was quiet and uneventful except for Rin's absence.

**An- Hope u liked**

**Next Chapter- The Unexpected.**

**Chapter Seven- The Unexpected**

Rin woke at dawn the next morning. She got up and picked out a new kimono and put it on. The Kimono was navy blue with magenta crescent moon pattern. The obi was a light blue with a single five point star on each of the ends. Rin walked over to the wash basin and looked into the mirror on the wall above the table. Crash and the sound of breaking china as the wash basin hit the cold tile floor and shattered.

"WHAT!" shouted Rin.

Her shout woke Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Soon all four of them were standing outside of Rin's room. Jaken knocked.

Rin opened the door. Sesshomaru was the most surprised. Rin wasn't human anymore. She was full dog demon. Rin had two navy blue strips on her cheeks that connected over the bridge of her nose. In the center of her forehead was a navy blue five point star. On her wrist there were a stripe and a crescent moon of the navy blue color. Her skin had paled and her hair was a dark brown instead of her raven black hair. A strong demonic aura surrounded her.

"Rin," stuttered Sesshomaru

"I guess," she replied hesitantly.

Inuyasha and Kagome left to go check on their children. Jaken left figuring on taking a nap.

With Inuyasha and Kagome…

"They'll be happy," said Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

Knock.

"Come in," said Kagome.

Sango came into the room and shut the door.

"Did you hear that yell this morning?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Inuyasha stiffly.

"Rin is…" started Kagome.

"Rin's what?" asked Sango.

"umm… different," said Kagome.

"Full dog demon, and a strong one at that," said Inuyasha.

"It is mind boggling," said Kagome. "I do not understand. I…"

"You didn't listen to my brother's conversation with Rin. Did you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome and Sango.

"Rin heard every word he said. She was conscious. He asked for permission to do a blood bond, to save her life," said Inuyasha.

"Izayoi was pulling on my ears," said Kagome.

"That hurts when she dose that," said Inuyasha rubbing his ears at the most resent memory.

"I am going to talk to Miroku about this latest development," said Sango.

"Okay," said Kagome.

With Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I was going to ask you today anyway," said Sesshomaru.

"Ask me what?" asked Rin

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He was thinking; _this is worse than trying to defeat Naraku. _

"Would you be my mate?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes," said Rin flinging her arms around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was relieved. She said yes. They walked hand in hand to the dinning room. They sat down for an early breakfast. Then they headed to the gardens to talk.

They meet the rest for a late lunch. The children were down for naps. There was and an uneasy silence at the table. Naraku was on their minds. No one said a word until everyone was done eating.

"Our top priority is to kill Naraku," said Inuyasha. "He will be after the jewel."

"I guess we should start looking tomorrow," said Sesshomaru. "The children would stay here as well as Jaken and AhUn."

"Naraku probably knows that I am not dead by now," said Kagome. "Rin won't be mistaken for me again. Besides Kikyo probably thought that I was still pure human."

"We are also going to have to stop at Totosai's to talk to him about a sword for Rin," said Sesshomaru.

"When do we leave tomorrow?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Best would be as soon as we were ready," said Rin.

"Izoyai is not going to take this very well," said Inuyasha.

"Neither is Kohaku," said Miroku.

Their assumptions were right but they put up with their children's protest and told them it was for the better.

With Sesshomaru and Rin…

Word quick was spread by Jaken that Rin was Sesshomaru's mate. They fled behind locked doors to avoid the shock of the entire castle. Now Jaken was spreading word that Rin was now full dog demon.

"Every one knows my Lord and Lady," said Jaken form the other side of the door.

"Leave Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

They spent the rest of the night together talking and joking. Rin was bombarding Sesshomaru with questions about being in true form.

**AN- Next chapter- Rin's Sword. **

**Chapter Eight- Rin's Sword**

Everyone got up before dawn the next morning. Sesshomaru was busy making arrangements for human servants as well as demon servants to care for his brother's pups as well as Sango's and Miroku's children. Rin was trying to figure out how to use her poison whip most she ever did was burn a hole in the rug.

Rin sighed and got ready to go down to meet everyone down by the entrance to the castle. Sango and Miroku were already down there. Rin shifted the top of her kimono to cover the mate mark Sesshomaru put at the nape of her neck last night so she wouldn't forget to when they left the castle. It was more to not let Naraku find out Inuyasha and Kagome soon arrived followed by Sesshomaru.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru.

Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku go on her back. Kagome and Inuyasha were both on foot today as well as Sesshomaru. It didn't take long for the group to reach Totosai's forge.

"Master Inuyasha," said Myoga. "Can I have a tiny taste?"

"No go suck someone else's blood," said Inuyasha.

"Master Sesshomaru, Who is with you?" asked Myoga.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru flicking the flea off of his right shoulder and on accident the flea landed on Rin

Rin slapped her neck and a flattened Myoga floated to the ground.

"Myoga I wouldn't suggest doing that again," said Rin.

"Yes, Lady Rin," said Myoga. "I forgot the furry of a dog demoness."

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" asked Totosai.

"Rin needs a sword now that she is now full dog demon," said Sesshomaru.

"I need a fang, Sesshomaru," said Totosai.

Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and with a little effort form Totosai they got the fang out of Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru transformed back into his humanoid form.

"In a week Sesshomaru," said Totosai.

The rest of the day Sesshomaru was very cranky because he was growing a replacement fang.

**AN- Sorry for the short chapter the final battle will be in a chapter or two or knowing me in three chapters.**

**lol**

**Chapter nine - Kanna's and Kagura's Return**

"Go find and kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," ordered Naraku.

Kanna and Kagura bowed themselves out of their master's presence.

Kagura got out her feather and Kanna and Kagura left.

"I smell a foul stench," Inuyasha complained.

The wind switched before Sesshomaru got a chance to smell the 'foul stench'. Then the wind switched back.

"Kanna and Kagura," said Sesshomaru. "Rin get behind me."

"What! You still think I can't defend myself!" retorted Rin.

"Well I could see the holes in the rug," snapped Sesshomaru.

"Well that is something!"

"True, but you will need some more skill before facing Kagura and Kanna."

"Bu-" started Rin.

"Let me PROTECT you!"

flashback

"Have you someone to protect?" asked Inu-no-Toshio.

end of flashback

The whole group was staring at Sesshomaru and Rin. Their noses were just inches apart. They finally noticed the rest of the group and immediately blushed red. Sesshomaru hid it as soon as he could but it did not go unnoticed. Now, Naraku's minions were upon them. The battle was short and Kanna was killed. Kagura escaped swearing vengeance for Kanna's death.

**AN- thanks for hanging in there**

**Emerald of the Emerald**

**Chapter 10- Rin's discovery and secret**

It was a two weeks since they gotten Rin's sword from Totosai. It had attacks similar to that of Tetsusaiga. Rin still had difficulty with the sword but she was improving. The night was one of the few night Sesshomaru and Rin slept. Inuyasha and Kagome were staying up for watch. Rin had been feeling absolutely lousy but she managed to hide it. She was positively snuggled as close as she could be to Sesshomaru. Rin felt as though there was a new being in her and figuring that Sesshomaru could smell a pup she used as much perfume as she could stand with her new strong sense of smell. Rin as a demon was not a sleeper so when she was the last up in the morning everyone was surprised.

"Can a demon sleep around here," said Rin.

"The sun rose an hour ago," complained Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in sit tone.

"Kagome," pleaded Inuyasha. "It is _too _early in the morning to be sat,"

"SIT!" screamed Kagome. "Everyone is entitled to sleep," said Kagome.

Inuyasha plummeted to earth.

"BAKA!" shouted Kagome.

"Can we start for the day?" asked Sango who was not in the mood for an argument.

"I have found you at last," chuckled Narku. "Ku Ku Ku."

**AN- I promise this is the last very short chapter.**

**Em**

**The final battle is two chapters **

**I am not great but I am fair in writing battle scenes so bear with me. **

**Chapter 11- Kagura's Death**

Naraku continued to laugh evilly. The eerie sound filled the clearing. The evil laughter echoing off the trees to make a sound form hell, Kagura was there to put in her own two cents about her sister's death. The reply was the sound of the drawing of swords and the stringing of a bow, not a word was spoken. It seemed as thought talking and taunting was forbidden. Until Naraku spoke.

"Time that the two sons of the great dog demon die," said Naraku.

"You filthy piece of shit shut up," snarled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by Naraku's taunt. _How dare he insult our father like that, _thought Sesshomaru.

_How dare he insult my mate, _thought Rin and Kagome.

"Ah, So the great demon lord of the west has taken a filthy human," taunted Naraku.

_That filthy piece of a coward, he knows nothing of my furry, _thought Rin furiously.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Rin unleashing an attack similar to the wind scar.

The battle begun, soon everyone joined the fray. Kagura was reeking havoc when ever she used her fan but with a purifying arrow Kagome killed her.

Kagura howled in rage as she was purified. Naraku sent a tentacle shooting towards Kagome but he was off on his aim and hit Rin who was right next to Kagome.

"Rin!" shouted Kagome kneeling next to her sister-in-law.

Rin had a serious wound even for a full-blooded demon. Blood was gushing from a large wound on her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha. "The rest of us can handle this go to Rin!"

Sesshomaru immediately exited the battle. Kagome was doing her best to stop the bleeding, which was relentless. Sesshomaru knelt by Rin's side. The demon lord put pressure on her shoulder wound and motion for Kagome to join the battle again.

"Rin…" said Sesshomaru.

"Sess…" said Rin.

"Save your energy," said Sesshomaru.

"I have t…" started Rin.

"Sh…"

"Sesshomaru I am…" started Rin before losing conciseness and her head collapsed on his lap.

Sesshomaru could now smell the smell of a new life. His pup and mate were in danger and it was all because of Naraku.

"Rin, I know. Hang in there," said Sesshomaru

**AN- ha ha ha**

**Pardon OOC please**

**lol**

**cliffe**

**yep**

**hee hee hee**

**now vote on my poll please**

**Chapter 12- Naraku's End**

Sesshomaru did not watch as Naraku died because of the worry he had for his mate. The Demon lord stroked his mates light soft brown hair away from her face.

Inuyasha shouted "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku was shredded but he started to come back together. Miroku opened the wind tunnel and sucked up Naraku inside of his own curse. As the last of Naraku was sucked into the eternal void the skin of Miroku's hand formed over it again.

"He's gone," said Sango.

"gone," echoed Miroku.

"Rin was seriously injured," said Kagome glancing over to the demon lord and lady.

"We need to get Rin back to the western lands," said Sesshomaru picking up his mate and running to the west leaving the rest in the dust.

Kirara transformed to battle cat and Sango and Miroku mounted and Inu made Kagome ride on his back.

Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could. He would have to hurry if Rin had a chance to live. He soon reached the western lands and he jumped the gates and ran to the medical area of the western palace. The demon healers swarmed around Rin and they soon had the wound properly bandaged.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted Jaken.

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru with no emotion.

"Is Naraku gone?" asked Jaken.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru picking up Rin and turning around.

"What happened to Lady Rin," asked Jaken.

Rin's simple kimono was missing its right sleeve and the area around there was soaked with blood. Sesshomaru kept walking. The demon lord walked into his and Rin's chambers, slammed the door shut with his foot, set her down upon the king sized bed. Rin stirred slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you brother and his friends are here!" shouted Jaken from outside of the closed door.

"Let them in," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes. My Lord," said Jaken.

Sesshomaru heard Jaken walk away but he heard tiny foot steps coming closer to the closed door.

**AN- I will leave u with a cliffe hanger**

**more tomorrow if I and a review**

**Emerald of the Emerald**

**AN- **

**Descalmer i dont own inuyahsa or any of the chartors **

**Chapter 13-Names and more**

"Uncle Sesshy!" shrieked Izoyai.

Sesshomaru opened the door to find his three year old niece standing outside of the door. She gave her uncle the most irresistible puppy-dog eyes. The demon lord bent down and picked up his niece.

"Servant, see that Rin is not alone," ordered Sesshomaru at the nearest passing servant.

"Yes My Lord," said the servant

"Mommy and Daddy are back!" yelled Izoyai happily.

Sesshomaru was now at the front gates. He set Izoyai down and she ran into her mother's waiting arms. After she was done hugging her mother she ran to her father and hugged him as tight as she could.

"How is Rin?" asked Kagome grimly.

"She is resting," replied Sesshomaru.

"Where are Kohaku and Hanna?" asked Sango.

"Up where you stayed the night before we left," replied Sesshomaru. "Sota is where you stayed brother."

"Thank you," said Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha before leaving to see their children.

Sesshomaru turned and walked at a quick pace back to his and Rin's chambers. When he got there Rin was sitting up propped up against pillows

"Sesshomaru," whispered Rin.

The demon lord motioned for the servant to leave, servant left.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru sitting down beside Rin.

"Sesshomaru, I am pre…" started Rin.

"I know," said Sesshomaru.

"I can't wait," said Rin.

"Rin," softly crooned Sesshomaru.

"We should think of names," said Rin.

"But we have five more months," said Sesshomaru.

"Five!" shrieked Rin in surprise. "Five months that is it!"

"You are surprised," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes," said Rin. "For a human it takes nine months."

"You need to relax and to allow yourself to recover," said Sesshomaru.

"If the pup is a girl her name should be Tsuki," said Rin. "You pick the boy's name,"

"Senshi," said Sesshomaru.

**AN- Thank you to all who voted on my poll**

**please review it is greatly aprescated.**

**Emerald of the Emerald**

**Chapter 14- One month later**

Rin was two months pregnant and she was very ornery. Sango, Miroku, and their children returned to their home. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay until Rin had the pup. Izoyai was learning how to read and write. It was amusing to everyone. Her little face scrunched in determination.

"Mommy!" shrieked Izoyai. "It is too hard!"

"Izoyai," sighed Kagome.

"I don't want to!" yelled Izoyai.

_Defiantly her father's daughter, _thought Kagome.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Izoyai is defiantly your daughter."

"yep," replied Inuyasha like a giddy idiot.

"Daddy!" shrieked Izoyai. "I don't want to write!" puppy-dog eyes and ear twitched, cute and irresistible

"Fine," said Inuyasha giving in to Izoyai's pleas.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" yelled Kagome. "She need to learn write and giving into her is not how to teach her."

"Well she needed a break. I did that when I was learning how to write and read it always worked on mom," said Inuyasha getting up from the floor.

"Daddy got sat!" yelled Izoyai.

"Well he probably deserved it," said Sesshomaru walking up behind them.

"Uncle Sesshy!" yelled Izoyai.

"I didn't deserve it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ya you did," retorted Kagome.

"Fine I did just don't sit me," said Inuyasha.

"Deal," said Kagome.

**AN- lol chapter just a filler. I think I am going to skip ahead unless I get some ideas sent to me.**

**EM**

**An- I do not own Inuyasha!**

**enjoy the really short chapter sorry for the disappointment**

**Chapter 15**

"Sesshomaru," said Rin. "I am getting fat."

"You are not fat, Rin," said Sesshomaru.

"…"

"You are more beautiful than anything this Sesshomaru has ever seen,"

"realy?"

"because you are my mate and the mother of my unborn pup,"

Sesshomaru walked up and wrapped his strong arms around Rin's waist.

"You are this Sesshomaru's beauty"

**Sorry really short chapter Fans wanted another chapter so here you go I will not update until I have two reviews.**

**please read Just Before During and After the Final Battle**

**I am yelling sos meaning HELP!**

**EM**

**Thank you TJcat01 and Inuyashafan93 for reviewing my story**

**thank you again**

**Chapter 16- Pup Part One**

Rin was due any day. It was obvious. Sesshomaru was not letting Rin out of his sight. Rin was obviously very annoyed about this. Rin had the pup's room prepared a week ago. The room was light blue there was a crib and a rocking chair. There was a buzz in the western castle. The last pup born here was Lord Sesshomaru himself many centuries before.

Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting on a bench together in the gardens. The demon lord had his arm firmly wrapped around Rin's shoulders.

"Sesshomaru I am not going to fall apart," said Rin.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed. _This is the fifth time today I have said that. And he is only getting more protective._

"Sesshomaru, really I am fine,"

_Rin, I just worry now. You are my mate and I am afraid. What if something happens, _thought Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru you will never lose me if I have anything to say about it. I am going to be fine. _

"What about some lunch," asked Rin.

"Yes I will have some brought to our chambers," said Sesshomaru

Rin rolled her eyes.

_Sesshomaru, _Rin thought.

They got up and walked to their chambers and they had lunch brought up there. They had a peaceful lunch then they headed back down to the gardens. Rin was affectionately snuggled in Sesshomaru's arms. Rin sighed. She was quiet relaxed.

"Rin," softly crooned Sesshomaru.

Rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru relaxed and fell asleep for and hour. Rin woke up an hour after he did.

"Sleep well Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru,"

"Good,"

Rin in a flash gripped her swollen belly and let out a grunt.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru sounding worried.

Then Rin cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru knew what was happening and his blood ran cold in worry for his mate he picked her up and brought her to their chambers.

"I am goning to get Kagome," said Sesshomaru leaving the room to be face to face with Kagome and several other female demon servants.

"Sesshomaru you can wait outside the room," said Kagome and she shut Sesshomaru outside of the room.

Inuyasha was there with Izoyai and seven month old Sota.

"Uncle Sesshy where it Auntie Rin?" asked Izoyai innocently.

"She is resting," lied Sesshomaru. "Lets go to the den and wait there."

"I agree," said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru picked up his niece and they headed to the den which was out of Izoyai's earshot but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could still both hear Rin. Inuyasha held his sleeping son. Izoyai was trying to climb up Sesshomaru's fur. Sesshomaru's ears pricked as Rin screamed again. It struck him in the heart. Izoyai yawned big then crawled up onto the futon and fell asleep.

"I am going to put these two down for a nap in our room," said Inuyasha picking up Izoyai and carrying both of his pups to Inuyasha's and Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru got up and started to pace outside of his and Rin's chambers.

**To Be Continued**

**I will not update until I get five more reviews**

**Emerald of the Emerald**

Last Chapter

_Sesshomaru picked up his niece and they headed to the den which was out of Izoyai's earshot but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could still both hear Rin. Inuyasha held his sleeping son. Izoyai was trying to climb up Sesshomaru's fur. Sesshomaru's ears pricked as Rin screamed again. It struck him in the heart. Izoyai yawned big then crawled up onto the futon and fell asleep._

"_I am going to put these two down for a nap in our room," said Inuyasha picking up Izoyai and carrying both of his pups to Inuyasha's and Kagome's room._

_Sesshomaru got up and started to pace outside of his and Rin's chambers._

**Chapter 17- Pup Part Two**

Sesshomaru was pacing outside of the door. Rin screamed again.

with Rin

"Kagome I can't it hurts so much," moaned Rin.

"Rin push, you are so close," said Kagome.

"You can do this Lady Rin," said one of the servants.

Rin was breathing hard, sweat ran down her temple.

"Rin," said Kagome

"with Sesshomaru

Inuyasha walked to find his brother pacing in front of the door.

"You know pacing only makes eternity longer," said Inuyasha. "It doesn't help. I hated the stupid rules."

Sesshomaru remained silent.

with Rin

"One more Rin!" yelled Kagome.

A newborn cry filled the room but soon afterward Rin yelled out in pain.

with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru herd his pup's cry but his heart wrenched when Rin cried out in pain once again soon followed by another newborn cry. Inuyasha's ears pricked as Kagome opend the door and she and the servants filled out. Sesshomaru walked through the door and shut it. He got up on the bed beside Rin.

"A boy and a girl," said Rin wearily.

Sesshomaru got behind Rin so she was leaning on him.

"Who was first the boy or the girl?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Our son was first," said Rin hand the boy to Sesshomaru.

"Senshi," said Sesshomaru cradling his son.

"Tsuki," said Rin holding her daughter closer.

"Senshi looks like you Sesshomaru,"

"Tsuki looks like you Rin,"

One Week later

"Tsuki and Senshi are doing wonderful," said Rin looking down at her two pups.

"They are perfect Rin," said Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzeling his chin in the croak of her neck.

"Wow," said Rin.

"Thank you Rin for melting my heart,"

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for reviving me,"

**Last Chapter –sniffle- if I get two people wanting and epilogue you will get it k**

**Emerald of the Emerald**

**Author Note- Thank you all who stuck with me…**

**and thanks for all of the reviews**

**Epilogue- 3 years later…**

"Mommy!" shrieked Tsuki. "Where's Daddy?"

"Taking care of business," said Rin.

_When will Daddy be home?_ thought Senshi.

"When will he be home?" asked Tsuki.

"Tonight," answered Rin.

Later…

Sesshomaru was approaching the castle. He was happy to be home after dealing with the northern lands again. He entered the castle and everything was quiet. Eerie quiet.

Then Tsuki and the rest ran out of their hiding spots Rin reaching her mate first.

"I love you Sesshomaru," whisperd Rin in his ear.

Sesshomaru bent down and scooped Sesnshi and Tsuki up in his arms.

"I love my family," said Sesshomaru.

**THE END**

**or is it?**

**review and maybe…**

**na… you'll figure it out**


End file.
